


A Slip

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the hijinks at Halamshiral, Solas and the Inquisitor have a sweet, slightly-drunken moment on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Kiss on the Neck."

Only once Lavellan crossed the threshold onto the balcony of Halamshiral did she breathe easier; Orlais was stable now, Florianne’s grand scheme laid to rest, and the Inquisitor could finally have a moment of peace and quiet to herself. 

The exchange with Morrigan took only a few moments, and Lavellan was pleased to see the witch did not linger - Lavellan had socialized more that single night than what felt like her entire life combined, and she leaned her elbows onto the stone balustrade, the elf glad for the solitude even as eyes undoubtedly continued to peer in her direction.

"Inquisitor." Had it been anyone other than Solas who followed after her, she may have asked to be alone; instead, she turned towards him, smile warm however weary she felt. "Would you still care for that dance?" His smile was wider than usual, grey eyes glittering with something like amusement.

"Of course." She wouldn’t have asked if she hadn’t been sincere, and when he held out his hand for her to take, Lavellan did not hesitate; what she hadn’t counted on was how well-versed he seemed to be with courtly dancing. His steps were fluid, never once faltering, and the Inquisitor felt somewhat clumsy in comparison; when she did falter, he would only chuckle quietly and smile wider - this was no part of the Orlesian game, and he was gracious in her missteps.

She only noticed his somewhat-drunken state belatedly, as their dancing slowed and the side of his head met hers; the warmth of his breath made her incredibly aware of his proximity, and a shuddering sound slipped from her lips when his proceeded to descend down the line of her neck, his fingers pushing at the material that would otherwise have kept it from his reach.

It was only reluctantly that she stopped him, and she very much doubted she would ever be able to forget the deep, disappointed pout on his lips when he pulled away to look at her inquiringly.


End file.
